Mr Kurfuffle and the Quest for Cookie and the Muffin Button
by Arowen12
Summary: When the evil Slendy and EDW steal Cookie from Mr.Kurfuffle. Mr.Kurfuffle must go on an adventure to get them back. School satire assignment. Just for fun!
Hey this is a satire story I had to write for school. It's very weird and a bit hard to understand if you don't know me but have fun reading anyway!

All characters belong to me so please don't use them without permission.

Once in a galaxy far but not too far away...

It was a sunny day in the land of Pineapple, the birds were singing and not a cloud was in the sky. In a small thatched cottage in a small meadow there lived two best friends. and Cookie lived together in the small cottage in the small meadow.

On this sunny day made his way into the living room passing his most prized possession the Muffin Button and heading into the kitchen where Cookie sat at the Kitchen table.

"Good morning it's a very 'ice' day out Cookie isn't it?" said as he pulled out an ice cube and put it on the table in front of Cookie. Cookie sent an annoyed look before replying.

"Yes it's very 'ice' out but I think it's 'time' you stopped." Cookie said pointing at the small clock on the wall. smiled and sat down at the table taking his hat off and putting it on the table he looked over the table at his best friend Cookie studying her delicious looks.

Cookie was a cookie that much was to be said she was short and thin a weird combination for a cookie and she was covered in blue frosting. was on the other hand definitely the weird one he had a round body, a head shaped like a cats, little hands and little feet, little blue eyes, a long tail with a small fiery tuff at the end and not to mention his lovely top hat and bow tie.

looked up when he heard a loud knock at the door. Bang! Bang! Curious both Cookie and made their way to the door. Cookie reached out with her long arms and pulled open the simple wooden door.

What greeted them was a site to see, in front of them stood two beings one tall and thin with no face and a black suit on the other was smaller and was covered in brown shaggy fur it stood on four legs and had teeth like knives.

"Can we help you?" asked not noticing the scared expression on Cookie's face. The tall one with a suit looked towards its smaller companion and its companion growled before saying, "We have come to take back Cookie."

frowned upon hearing this before responding curtly, "Now I don't know who you two think you are but Cookie will not be going anywhere she doesn't want to."

The smaller one frowned looking up at his companion before replying, "We are the terrible, the horrible the dreaded Slendy and EDW and we take what we want whenever we want, and we want Cookie. We are tired of the silly puns you two make together."

regarded them with a cold look before replying, "Am I supposed to know who Slendy and EDW are? Because I have never ever heard of you two you could be trick-or-treaters for all I know! You will definitely not be taking Cookie unless she wants to go!"

All three of them turned to face Cookie who had been quietly standing in the background. She looked around at the three of them before replying with a shrug. "Listen I'd much rather stay here and complete my Rubik's cube and eat muffins with ."

EDW looked to his tall companion as if speaking to him before turning back to face and smiling. It was like looking into the mouth of fifteen different sharks at once! Row upon row of pearl white teeth gleamed back at before speaking, "Fine then I challenge you to a staring contest the winner gets Cookie."

knew he wasn't very good at staring that was Cookie's thing so he asked, "And if I don't?" EDW smiled and said, "Then we'll burn your little cottage down and take Cookie by force." Not wanting that to happen to their poor little cottage agreed to the staring contest.

EDW and stood out on the lawn facing each other. With a nod from Slendy they began. stared into EDW's dark eyes black like oil and filled with malice. Suddenly the eyes before him began to shake and vibrate, he couldn't help but blink in surprise at the sight that greeted him.

EDW laughed the sound like nails on a chalkboard before smiling his terrible smile again and saying, "We've won and now we will take Cookie and your Muffin Button too!" couldn't move he was paralyzed with fear as behind EDW he saw Slendy surrounded in a dark aura.

Before he could do anything in a flash Slendy was holding a struggling Cookie and his precious Muffin Button. "Cookie! Muffin Button!" cried out in terror as EDW and Slendy disappeared into the horizon.

After a few minutes stood up a determined glint in his eyes, he was going to get Cookie and his Muffin Button back! made his way back into their little cottage and grabbed a small back pack filling it with apples and oranges. wondered why he was putting such fruit in his backpack but spared no further thought on that he had to save Cookie.

Pulling open his door he stepped out into the very bright afternoon. The sky not reflecting the trouble that was happening. Suddenly a loud CRACK! Split the air and a puff of light blue smoke appeared. Out of the smoke stepped a strange figure wrapped in a light blue cloak which hid their features.

"Hello small one I am Psychie, I greet you in these time of trouble with the small bit of help I can give you. To save your friend you must go through the Dark Forest if you take that path you will come upon EDW and Slendy's castle. Once there you must find a way to enter the fortress and rescue your friend and your Muffin Button."

nodded trusting the advice this strange being had given him and with a flash of light Psychie disappeared. Adjusting his backpack he stared at the small gravel path in front of him, with a heavy sigh he started walking along the path to the Dark Forest. He would get Cookie and his Muffin Button back no matter what!

As was walking he came to a long river that stretched as far as the eye could see. Having walked already for hours and hours (at least it felt that long) decided to sit down and take a small break.

reached into his backpack struggling to get anything out with his tiny hands. When he was finally triumphant he pulled out a small red apple and bit into it studying the shining water. Suddenly the water before him bubbled and splashed as a beautiful Koi-fish jumped out of the water. The fish landed again in the water floating in front of the fish smiled or at least what passed for a smile on a fish.

"Hello my name is are you having an 'ice' day." asked with a smirk. The fish blinked in confusion then said, "I'm having a very nice day thank you, my name is Eri-Koi nice to meet you." smiled in return before his smile faded away into a frown.

"Sadly my day is not going as well, my best friend and my prized possession were stolen from me." The fish frowned at hearing the sad news before smiling and speaking.

"I'm sorry that your friend was stolen and I hope you will get your friend and prize back. I'm on my way to meet my own best friend right now her name is Phoenix, we're really not the best match a bird and a fish but we're really good friends! How about I tell you a story to cheer you up?"

couldn't help but feel a little better after hearing the fish talk and he decided he had time to listen to a story. "Fine but only a short one."

"Okay you won't regret it! So once upon a time there was a lion and a lama and they were the best of friends they loved to make other people laugh. One day they had a huge fight and it made everyone who knew them sad that they were fighting. When the lion and the lama saw how sad their fighting made everyone they made up and were friends again the end!"

"Thank you very much that story has filled me with determination to get my friend back. Thank you and I hope you and your friend stay friends." said with a smile before getting up and making his way back to the path that led to the Dark Forest.

After walking for hours and hours finally came to the entrance of the forest. Inside it was dark as the name inclined and not a sound came from within. Suddenly the wind around picked up like a whirlwind and the air around him became hot like he was standing inside a volcano.

Looking up saw a great ball of fire heading towards him. Letting out a startled cry of, "Goodness gracious great balls of fire!"

started to run towards the forest when the ball of fire landed in front of him. The wind blew heavily in his face and he had to close his eyes.

When the wind finally died down and he thought it was safe enough he hesitantly opened his eyes to see a huge bird of flame in front of him. The bird let out a loud Caw! Before smiling and speaking, "Hello there my name is Phoenix. Small one are you going to enter the forest?"

nodded an annoyed look on his face. "Don't call me small!" He said with a frown on his face.

The bird laughed before saying, "Sure whatever you say. So you are going to enter the forest then I have to warn you, inside is a creature too horrible to imagine. It is huge and of many colours. It can fly and sings a horrible battle cry to fend off attackers. Whatever you do as soon as you see The Narwhal run as fast as you can."

As Phoenix talked ominously about The Narwhal thunder rumbled in the background and lighting struck in the distance. As soon as Phoenix was done talking the sky cleared back to the brilliant blue it had been before.

nodded a serious expression on his face as he listened to Phoenix's tale. Suddenly Phoenix paused and turned her face towards the sky. Strangely she began to sing in a language unfamiliar to , it sounded Japanese maybe?

Phoenix in a sudden burst of hot air flew up into the sky shouting as she flew away, "My fandom needs me!"

wondered if Phoenix was the same bird Eri-Koi had been talking about. With a shrug of his shoulders he turned to face the forest. With a small breath he stepped inside the forest and made his way forward.

After walking for a little while started to hear the distant sounds of running water. Curious he made his way closer to the sound. He soon entered a huge clearing and in the middle of it was a huge lake big enough to fill ten football stadiums.

He briefly wondered if this was the lake Phoenix was talking about but that train of thought was interrupted when the lake in front of him began to bubble and froth. Suddenly out of nowhere loud yelling filled the air.

took an uncertain step back when the water in front of him exploded. Out of it fly's a huge Narwhal. barley had a chance to blink before the Narwhal launches into and excited stream of talk.

"Hey did you hear that Kourtney cheated on Becky? OMG did you know that Chad ate with Stacy yesterday? I can do a fish tail braid want me to show you how? OMG do you love my braids? I did them all myself. Like totally did you hear about that horrible Koi-fish?"

was sure that the Narwhal wouldn't stop unless he did it himself so he put his hand in front of him and said, "Stop! Please I haven't heard about any of those things and I probably never will unless

you tell me but please I'm in a hurry and don't have time to talk about the latest gossip or hair braiding skills."

"Okay I understand you must be in a hurry to come through here. No one comes through the dark forest ever, seriously if this was the only forest on earth no one would want to go through!" The Narwhal said in an enthusiastic voice.

smiled happy that they were finally getting somewhere. "Yes I'm going to rescue my friend who has been stolen by EDW and Slendy."

"Stolen by Evil Demon Wrath and Slendy the horror! Those two are real frights I would rather eat a thousand waffles then meet them! What would you like on your tombstone Mr.? Hmm died to save his friend? Was a kind and courageous soul?" The Narwhal said with a scared look on his face.

replied in a strong voice filled with determination. "She's my friend I have to save her! Besides I think I have a plan in mind it involves a ninja suit, a panda and a dragon fruit. But really all I need is directions to their castle please?"

The Narwhal only gave a blank look, a ninja suit, a panda and a dragon fruit? The Narwhal just shrugged people were weird here he thought. After a few minutes of awkward silence The Narwhal spoke, "Directions to their castle I can give those. It's really simple just keep going straight and follow the simple dirt road and you should arrive at the castle. Now that I told you that can you tell me something?"

nodded and The Narwhal continued, "I have two friends Phoenix and Eri-Koi I haven't seen them in a while and I was wondering if you saw them on your way here? If you did can you tell me some news about them?" nodded and said, "I saw them both on my way here they were going to hang out with each other."

The Narwhal smiled and said, "Thank you." Before suddenly he lifted higher out of the water and quickly rose to the top of the trees. Before he left he called down to , "Thank you I'm going to meet them now. And don't forget follow the simple dirt road!"

With that he flew off in the direction came from. With a sigh knowing there was more walking ahead of him shouldered his backpack and began walking forward.

After hours and hours of walking exited the forest and right in front of him was the castle, or at least a moat stood before him and the castle. wondered how he was going to enter the castle. His plan of ninja suits, dragon fruit and pandas did not account for a moat.

Suddenly out of the moat rose a sleek blue fin soon following it was the body of a shark opened its mouth only it was filled with neatly filed human looking teeth. The shark smiled and said, "Hey there I'm Sharky the shark and I guard this castle if you want through I have to let down the drawbridge!"

smiled he had been expecting someone more… mean? Ferocious? Evil?

"Can you let down the drawbridge for me then Sharky?" asked with a smile the shark quickly responded, "Sure but only if you let me tell you about my horrible dream." nodded and the shark began.

"In my dream I was in the kitchen reading a book when suddenly all the spoons in the kitchen came flying at me gently tapping me over and over again and singing a song about spoons. In an effort to escape I ran out of my house but they kept following me hitting me over and over again it was a terribly horrible slow death by spoons!"

nodded in sympathy that must have been a horrible dream! The shark smiled and said, "Thank you for listening go right on through!"

With that the shark swam to a lever and pulled it lowering the draw bridge. thanked him and made his way into the castle.

cautiously made his way around the castle peering around the corners and checking behind him like he was in a spy movie. He still had no idea what he was going to do or how he was going to find Cookie so he stopped for a moment to think.

After an hour of thinking decided that Cookie was either being held in the kitchen or the dungeons.

Deciding to start with the dungeons he quickly made his way into the dungeons. As soon as he was inside the dungeon he began looking at the cells. Finally after looking through forty-five different cells he found Cookie. She was sitting on a small bed looking at the floor.

"Knock, knock someone order a lover of puns? How was your time here was it simply 'unbearable'?" asked with a smile as he opened the door and gave Cookie a bear hug she smiled in return and said, "Yes it was simply 'dark'." Pointing at the darkness that surrounding them.

smiled before speaking, "Come on we just need to get my Muffin Button then we can escape." Cookie nodded and they made their way upstairs.

After wondering around the castle for a little while they stumbled upon the throne room. Cautiously making their way inside they saw the Muffin Button sitting on a pedestal. broke out into a sprint and quickly grabbed his Muffin Button holding it tightly to his chest.

Suddenly to the left of them the doors slammed open and in walked Slendy and EDW. They stopped as soon as they noticed the intruders.

"What are you doing here!?" EDW ask anger lacing his voice. just shrugged before replying.

"Well you see you kind of took my friend and my Muffin Button so I came to get them back."

EDW laughed before saying, "You will not escape we beat you once we can beat you again."

smirked before saying, "Not this time." And with that he began to press the Muffin Button repeatedly. Within seconds Muffins began to fill the room trapping EDW and Slendy.

quickly grabbed Cookie's hand and broke into a sprint pulling her out of the castle.

Finally they stood at the entrance to the forest panting for breath.

"Thanks for saving me." Cookie said with a smile. smiled back in response before a loud Boom! Came from behind them. Turning they saw muffins everywhere it was like Mount Everest except made of muffins and no sign of the castle. They were safe it would take years for Slendy and EDW to escape if they had even survived.

Smiling and Cookie took the looooong walk back to their small cottage. When they finally arrived pressed the Muffin Button twice and they sat enjoying their muffins together.

And they lived very well for a good amount of time until a flying Narwhal came to stay with them, until a Phoenix decided the tree in the backyard behind them was a good place for a nest, until a certain Koi-fish decided that the pond at the side of the house was a great new home but still they lived happily even with all the problems.


End file.
